


先敬罗衣后敬人 ACT 52

by quansheng



Category: And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quansheng/pseuds/quansheng
Summary: 没素质的暴发户几度得罪不差钱的富八代，结果被富八代给办了





	先敬罗衣后敬人 ACT 52

ACT 52

浪漫这种东西，过往都是文商为别人所做的，而今天，是他人生中第一次，有人为自己缔造浪漫，即便这种浪漫略带点儿粗俗，但他终归是高兴的。  
他喜欢的人，会唱戏，热心肠，缺心眼，但又特别可爱，他曾经看走了眼，庆幸的是他并没有错过，这么好的一个人，他怎能不答应？  
最好的回应不是语言，而是行动。  
文商扣住穆远的后脑勺，朝那双觊觎已久的柔软双唇狠狠地亲吻下去，缠绵厮磨，被吻的人感受到了他的心意，便也主动地，回以同样的热情。  
躲藏在暗处的小弟们终于按耐不住，一骨碌全跳了出来，跑到穆远和文商两人身边，将他们团团包围，大声地拍掌起哄。  
原本恰到好处的静谧氛围被这群家伙彻底打破，文商不情愿地松开穆远。  
“为什么还有其他人在？”  
“他们是来为我助攻的，哈哈……”穆远毫不忸怩，一脸嘚瑟，他指着身边的文商，对自家小弟们说：“还不快叫嫂子！”  
大伙儿齐声喊道：“嫂子！”  
文商顿时脸色一凝，他转过去看着穆远，那家伙正朝自己吐舌头做鬼脸，文商往他屁股上捏了一下，“回去再收拾你。”  
穆远应得爽快：“好啊，去你家还是去我家？”  
未等文商回话，又道：“还是去你家吧，你家比较大，爱怎么玩儿怎么玩儿。”  
文商：“……”

这是穆远和文商第一次以情侣的名义，名正言顺地做`爱。  
穆远率性，凡事喜欢听从心声，一进门他便拽着文商，将文商摁在墙上，使劲儿往他的双唇亲吻，猴急地吮咬，情到浓时两人谁也放不开谁，维持着现在这副模样跌跌撞撞地朝楼上走去，拐进卧室。  
穆远和文商上一次做`爱是在半个月前，相隔十多天没有触碰对方，此时的穆远光是贴在文商身上，隔着布料与之触碰，就已浑身发烫，兴奋难耐。  
他急不可待地朝文商的腰带摸去，却被文商一手摁了下来。  
“快，现在就给老子。”穆远遑急地催促。  
文商却将穆远从跟前推开，在他的注目下，慢斯条理地走到柜子前，从里面取出一套衣服，穆远咋觉得这衣服有点儿眼熟，定眼看了好一会，突然醒悟过来。  
靠，这不是上次那套空姐服吗？！  
“这玩意儿怎么还在？”  
“留着合适的时机用。”  
话语刚毕，穆远瞥见了文商嘴角那抹稍纵即逝的狡黠，随后，文商把制服拿到穆远面前比划了一下，对他说：“穿上。”  
真不能因为两人熟了，关系亲近了，就忘记这家伙的变态属性，穆远皱眉又皱脸，对文商的“无理”要求断然拒绝：“不穿！”  
“我说你特码就不能好好正儿八经地做，非要搞这种恶趣味东西。”  
“就想看你穿。”  
“不穿。”  
“穿一次，打五万块钱。”  
“省点儿吧，打死我也不穿，要玩制服play你自个玩去。”  
“十万。”  
“……“

富八代很了不起吗？  
穆远冲他瞪眼，哼了一声，尽管脸上傲娇，最后还是从文商手里将那套空姐制服夺了过来，转身朝浴室的方向去。  
文商一路跟在身后，穆远忍不住又重新转过身去，“老子换衣服你是不是也要跟过来偷窥？”  
文商倚在浴室门边，指了指洗手台上面的壁柜，“只是想告诉你，里面有新的剃须刀。”  
穆远下意识地摸了摸自己的下巴，他今天才刮过胡子，要剃须刀有何用？  
文商的视线扫向穆远的腿部，提醒道：“记得把腿毛弄干净。”  
“……”

穆远换好衣服再次从洗手间走出来，文商正一副大老爷们的样子坐在房间正中央的真皮沙发上，饶有兴味地打量着正眼前的人，机会难得，自然少不了拍照留念，刚拿起手机打开摄像头，穆远迅速冲过去，把他的手机抢走。  
“老子只答应穿给你看，没答应让你拍照。”  
“拍一张，五千块。”  
金钱对穆远的诱惑跟欲｀望无差，刚刚还是义正言辞的拒绝面孔，一听有钱收，立马就笑出灿烂的花朵。  
“来来来，多拍几张，记得要给老子拍帅一点，不然不放过你。”  
穆远大大方方对着镜头，学着以前在电视杂志上看到的那些性｀感模特，摆出各种撩拨勾`引的姿势，还时不时地朝拍照的人抛媚眼，送飞吻。  
文商看过别的男孩子女装打扮，人家出来的效果俨然就是亭亭玉立的漂亮女生，可穆远不行，他换上女装还是一地道的粗鲁纯爷们，既不温柔，也不万种风情。  
但那又如何？文商就是喜欢他这样，就是觉得他特别可爱，没别的，只因他喜欢穆远，喜欢到让他觉得，这个人身上所有的缺点，都是最好的优点。

看着手机上源源不断的短信进账提示，穆远简直笑得了不拢嘴，兴致高涨过头，直接就当着文商的面打开混音歌曲跳起了火热的艳舞。  
卧室的中央成了自我展示的舞台，穆远完全放开自己，趴在茶几上，使劲儿扭摆腰肢，做出像猫儿一样的慵懒姿态，慢悠悠地回过头去朝坐在沙发上的男人暗送秋波，音乐的节拍由慢调逐渐换成快调，穆远重新站直腰身，随着劲爆的曲风，跳起了带感的编舞。

文商着实有些意想不到，记得当初他要穆远给自己跳舞看的时候，他看上去压根就不像是会跳舞的样子。  
“你不是不会跳舞么？”  
穆远咬着下唇，伸出舌头舔舐着嘴角，给文商投去一个充满了性暗示的挑｀逗笑容，“会不会跳，那得看老子的心情，老子乐意跳就跳，不乐意就不跳。”  
声音的主人随着脚步的移动，逐渐朝文商这边靠近，最后站在了文商面前，他双脚迈开，整个人跨坐在文商的大腿上，故意用自己的胯和他相互磨蹭，然后凑到文商耳边，刻意用低沉沙哑的声音，继续挑｀逗他：“听说摩擦可以起火，不知是不是真的？”  
边说，边伸出舌尖，在他的耳轮上舔舐。

文商忍无可忍，双手捉住他的腰，狠狠往下一摁，挺起裆部，对准穆远的屁股，用力地猛顶一下。  
“硬了是吧？”穆远弯着眼眸，笑得有些使坏。  
“废话。”文商将头埋在他的肩窝上，咬他的锁骨，脖子，一边咬，一边吻，就着现在的姿势，将穆远抱了起来，带到自己的床上。  
宽大的手在剃了毛的光洁大腿上来回抚摸，一点一点地往上试探，最后伸入裙底，粗蛮地撕扯着穆远的内裤，将其退至脚踝。

穆远不吵也不闹，乖乖地躺在那儿，抬起挂着内裤的一条腿，勾缠住自己男人的腰间，四目交识，乌黑的眸底浸满了对彼此的渴望，两人往我地亲吻，唇舌萦绕，唾液交互。  
穆远把手伸到下面，摸着文商裤裆处那鼓鼓囊囊的硬`挺巨物，咔哒一声，解开他的裤带扣，拉下链子，使坏地往那愈发充血的性｀器上弹了一下，硬邦邦的，吃吃地发笑，调侃道：“鸡儿真大。”  
“因为待会要操｀你。”  
文商言出必行，他用手分开穆远两条笔直的长腿，从床头柜中拿出上次用剩一半的润滑液，将冰凉透明的粘稠液体倒在掌心，涂抹均匀之后，伸向穆远身后紧窄的穴道，一点一点地挤了进去。  
两人上一次做已是半个月前，文商害怕弄伤穆远，始终小心得很。  
手指的扩张令穆远麻痒难耐，他时不时地弓起腰身，小喘着气儿，急切地敦促道：“快进来，老子要憋不住了。”  
文商对他的率直反应相当满意，笑着捧起他的下巴，往那双有人的嘴唇啄了又啄，一只手来到恋人的胸前，在那可爱的暗红乳`头上时而揉搓，时而拧捏，另一只手扶着硬热的阴｀茎，从那微张的小｀穴｀口慢慢地挤入穆远体内，待到整根吞没，便开始律动。  
穆远感受着那根硬枪在自己体内进进出出，从最初的缓缓挺动，到逐渐加速，再到愈发猛烈，他喜欢这种淋漓酣畅的粗蛮性｀爱，这让他感觉更加强烈，沉沦其中，每每顶到敏感的G点，舒服了，他就放肆地恣意呻吟，爽到极点时甚至还会有气无力地来一声：“文哥哥~”，加之微乱的头发，衣衫不整的模样，给人以遭受凌辱的即视感，可把文商的性｀欲彻底激发，为之魔怔，胯下的大屌跟挡不住的猛兽一样，在他身体里疯狂横冲直撞，操得更狠，更狠……

两人从正面到后入式各试了一遍，穆远仍嫌不够带劲，翻身换了一个新的姿势，让文商躺在床上，而他则跨坐在文商身上。  
“躺好，我自己动~”穆远俏皮地挤了个眼色，宛如一个傲慢的小王子，高高扬起他的下巴，俯视身下之人，将所有的主动权夺回手中，开始往我地扭着腰肢，一上一下地起伏，不时用翘挺的臀｀部抵在文商的胯间，打着转儿。  
“文哥哥，爽不爽？小爷我技术可还行？”上方的恋人得意洋洋，乌黑灵动的眼珠子不安分地在眶中转了一圈，腹部突然用力一收，将埋在甬道里面的粗大性｀器紧紧地裹住。  
身下的男人忍不住沉声一吼，随即给了他屁股一巴掌，带着一点小生气，和一点无奈，“你快把你的男人给夹断了！”  
傲慢的小王子冲他吐了吐舌头，低下脑袋，给自己的恋人一个甜甜的亲吻。  
文商迅速又来了一个翻身，重新夺回主动权，“是时候换场了。”  
带着挂在唇角那抹耐人寻味的笑，文商将穆远的一条腿高高抬起，从侧面强势地进去他的身体，发狠地往最深处捅捣。  
二十五六的他们正直体力巅峰，在爱恋与性｀欲的叠加效果下，谁都没法把持，毫无节制地予取予求，“摩擦起火”这一原理在床上得到了彻底的实践。

穆远睡醒的时候，已是第二天中午，他打着哈欠，伸了个大大的懒腰，赤身裸｀体从床上走下来，到浴室洗澡。  
看着全身镜前面的自己，脖子，锁骨，胸前，大腿……浑身上下到处都是被文商吸出来的吻痕，穆远不觉困扰，反倒开心地眯起眼睛，站在镜之前面欣赏了许久，啧啧地笑着摇头，自言自语：“这媳妇儿，真鸡儿生猛。”  
话说，他媳妇儿哪去了呢？  
淋浴完毕从浴室出来以后，穆远在屋子里喊了几声，没人应答，最后他在楼下的餐桌上看见一份早餐，桌面还留了个字条，上面写道：“我去上班，早餐在桌面，你自便。”  
穆远掏出手机，换着不同的角度拍了好几张早餐的照片，还特意下了一个美图软件P了一番，发到朋友圈，配上文字：媳妇儿的爱心早点~  
内容一发出去，引来无数兄弟纷纷点赞，穆远秀恩爱的目的顺利达成，这才美美地收起手机，准备开动。

前一夜在恋人身上得到了最大程度的满足，文商今天上班状态贼佳，头顶高挂一轮艳阳，好几个员工在工作上犯了低级错误，他也对此宽容地视而不见。  
下午三点一刻，文商从客户那里回到公司，发现穆远过来了，还给公司里的同事带了下午茶。大概是自从跟文商关系好起来之后吧，穆远过来的次数越来越多，起初员工们都很怕他，看见他就跟见了鬼似的，闪闪躲躲，后来随着时间推移，Chris之前的遭遇也逐渐在公司里传开，穆远在大家心中的形象也因此逐渐变得正面起来。  
文商看见穆远跟自己下属在那说笑聊天，内心也是高兴的。  
慢着，文商忽然瞥见穆远脖子上的吻痕，他想提醒穆远，于是指了指自己的脖子，然后又指向他。  
穆远没明白文商的意思，笑吟吟地冲他招手，捧着一块蛋糕尾走到他跟前，“吃蛋糕不？”  
文商赶紧把穆远拉进自己的办公室里，关上门，转身从抽屉拿出一片创可贴，撕开，给他的脖子贴上。  
“干嘛呢这是？”穆远有些不解。  
“给你贴创可贴，把吻痕给遮上。”  
“我干嘛要遮上？这是我媳妇儿给我留下的印记。”穆远将衣领往下拉低，露出锁骨上的其余几处吻痕，“你瞧，我这媳妇儿可生猛，人家的媳妇儿顶多撒娇卖萌，我媳妇儿可不一样，她会操人呢，哇塞。”  
一口一个媳妇儿，听得文商怪郁闷的，他盯着穆远，半眯起双眼：“你是嫌昨天晚上挨操挨得不够是吧？”  
穆远满不在乎，笑嘻嘻地坐到文商的办公桌上，侧身躺下，朝总裁大人抛了个媚眼，撅起屁股拍了一下，“来呀，小爷我躺好等你~”  
那口吻和架势简直就像在调戏良家妇女，贱巴巴的。  
“你以为我不敢是吗？”文商觉得哪天这小子要是能够安安分分乖巧听话，那他就不叫穆远了。  
办公室的门被人从外面敲响，穆远迅速跳下桌子，偷吃一口蛋糕，然后走过去文商跟前，捏住他的下巴，亲了一口，在他嘴里留下一股浓浓的奶油味，“不妨碍你工作了，我先回去，今晚下班等我过来接你啊，咱们到时一块儿吃饭。”  
临走前穆远还不忘转身摆出一个自以为很帅的pose，动作不能再土，但笑容暖了到心坎上。


End file.
